1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a supporting device for the secure placement of ladders and stepladders, typically within the confines of a transporting vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tradespeople employ stepladders as enabling means of performing certain tasks that are required in their profession. Stepladders are transported in vehicles used by tradespeople such as enclosed vans and open bed trucks. Typically, the stepladder is simply placed into an open space within a van or in the open bed of a truck, without firm securement.
This method of transporting stepladders poses significant safety concerns. First, should a stepladder be sent in motion due to sudden acceleration or deacceleration of its transporting vehicle, the stepladder could strike and damage articles in its surroundings, such as tools and materials. Secondly and more importantly, an unsecured stepladder set into an uncontrolled motion could contact and harm occupants within the vehicle should the vehicle be a van or it could contact and harm people outside the vehicle should the vehicle be an open bed truck. These events most certainly would occur during traffic accidents.
Currently, there are two means in use for the support of stepladders while they are being transported. However both of these methods have disadvantages and shortcomings. First, elastic cords are being used to secure stepladders. These cords, however, are capable of breaking and it is often difficult to locate appropriate attachments for the ends of the elastic cords. In addition, elastic cords are subject to inadvertent loss which, obviously, prevents their use. Secondly, extending brackets also are used for stepladder securement, Typically, they extend outward from an inside wall or shelving of a van or truck, for a distance which exceeds the entire width of a stepladder. These brackets, when not in use, have an extended profile and ordinarily have sharp edges which pose the risk of the brackets catching the leg or arm of a tradesperson and causing harm.
A device or apparatus which circumvents the problems mentioned above, associated with safety and the inadequacies of the current means of providing support for stepladders would be particularly useful to tradespeople in the plumbing and electrical professions, and consequently, society at large.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securement of a stepladder in the confines of a transporting vehicle. The invention comprises in combination a clamp comprised of two opposite walls formed of a substantially rigid material, wherein the walls are arranged and constructed such that they can fixedly secure to an article between them such as a shelving lip; and a retaining shelf of similarly rigid material with two ends, one end is continuous with one of the opposite walls of the clamp and the second end is separate from the opposite walls of said clamp, wherein said separate end is positioned with relation to the continous end to form an aperature for retention of the siding of a stepladder.
The present invention provides a number of advantages over the prior art. First, due to the substantially lower profile of the the present invention, it can provide greater safety to tradespeople moving about the interior of a van or inside the open bed of a truck. Secondly, it provides for a greater degree of reliability in that it is comprised of a substantially rigid material and it is not susceptible to breakage. Thirdly, it provides for ease and convenience of storage. When a stepladder is retained by the present invention it is secured in a specific position within a vehicle, and consequently, is unobstuctive to tradespeople moving about the confines of a vehicle. Lastly, the present invention provides for ease of removal of a stepladder form the confines of a vehicle. If an elastic cord or extended brackets are used to secure a stepladder, the tradesperson must actually enter the vehicle to properly disengage the stepladder from the cords or brackets. With the present invention, however, a tradesperson can merely reach into a vehicle with one arm and easily remove the stepladder. Consequently, the present invention provides for greater safety, reliable storage, unobstructive securement and ease of operation.